Final Destination
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Momo Hinamori have finally revealed their feelings to each other. However, their relationship is put to the test! Can they and the other Soul Reapers survive the threat that could destroy Karakura Town? HitsuHina!
1. Final Advancement

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

in:

Final Destination

**Summary:** Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Vice-Captain Momo Hinamori finally revealed their feelings for one another. However, their relationship is put to the test as they, along with the Gotei 13, and Ichigo and his friends must prepare themselves for the fight of their lives as numerous Hollows begin to cause some havoc in Karakura Town.

Chapter 1: Final Advancement

He looked at her wonderful body. His eyes staring down every inch of it. He slowly wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in for the kiss. He stroked her hair as she did the same to his white hair. He slowly removed her uniform giving him a full view of her perfect body. The girl in front of him decided to return the favor (with his help) by removing his Captain's Uniform, having a perfect view of his body.

The couple blushed.

He was hot.

She was hot.

They both embraced again, this time the Captain leaned forward and put his hands to work, fondling his lover's breasts. His reward was a soft moan coming from her mouth. He moved towards her left breast and began to lick her nipple with his tongue before he sucked on it. Again, she moaned, this time it little bit louder than the first. He replayed his work on the right breast.

She then took the time to push the little Captain on the bed as she kissed him. She trailed a line of butterfly kisses from his neck all the way to his waist. She looked at his manhood. The Captain looked at her with a smile on his face. She looked at him before she started to kiss the head of his manhood, receiving a moan from him.

"You like that, Shiro-chan?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Don't stop, Bed-Wetter!"

She smiled and continued to kiss the head of the manhood again. She then took the whole manhood in her mouth. The Captain groaned and clawed the bed sheet, fighting with all his might not to explode into her immediately. She continued to work her way up and down slowly, pausing to tease her Shiro-chan with light flicks before taking it all the way in again.

Suddenly, to the Captain's amazement, she stopped and looked up at him.

"I'm ready, Shiro-chan."

He nodded. She lifted herself off him. The Captain slid forward to position himself. Their eyes met briefly, as their bodies aligned and she slowly let him in...

* * *

"CAPTAIN!"

The Tenth Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, jolted up from his desk. He turned in the direction of the voice. There stood his Vice Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO!" He yelled, his voice shattering the glass from the windows.

Matsumoto smiled, "How are you feeling today, my Captain?"

Captain Hitsugaya growled, "Like being hit by a truck."

"Seems to me, you had that dream again," Matsumoto teased.

"What dream?"

"You were calling out Momo's name in your sleep. Did you dream about having sex with her again?"

"N-NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Are you sure?" Matsumoto teased again.

"One hundred percent!"

He looked at the smiling Matsumoto. He knew that she knew he was lying. Nevertheless, how is he going to get out of this?

Then, he had an idea.

"Matsumoto, finish the paperwork! I'm going to see Momo," Captain Hitsugaya commanded, "I am not in the mood for your whining for sake!"

Matsumoto snapped her fingers. How did he know?

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya walked towards the Fifth Division Building. As he approached it, he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it to see inside its contents.

It was a ring, but not just any ring...

_No more stalling, tonight, I will tell her..._ Hitsugaya said to himself as he began to enter the Fifth Division Building.

* * *

Chapter 1: End Read and Review

This story was inspired by a YouTube AMV of Hitsugaya and Hinamori called 'Final Destination.'

The video was made by me. Check it if you get the chance.

See you next time...

HITSUHINA FOREVER!


	2. Final Ploy

I would like to thank those who review my story. I truly appreciate it. Thank you.

Remember, the characters in this story including Zable Fahr (from Seiken Densetsu 3) and Tolle Koenig from Gundam SEED, belong to their respective owners!

Chapter 2: Final Ploy

* * *

Hueco Mundo

* * *

Three figures looked around the seemingly endless desert. The two floating 'heads' without a body looked at the figure in front of them.

"Welcome, Zable Fahr," The mysterious figure greeted the two floating heads.

"It is not often for someone of your stature to come and speak with us," the blue head of Zable Fahr said.

The mysterious figure smiled, "I see. The reason I came to you is that I have a task for you."

The purple head of Zable Fahr stared at the figure, "A task?"

"Yes. Lord Aizen wants you to go to Karakura Town and create a disturbance there."

"Disturbance? Why should we do that?" the blue head of Zable Fahr asked demandingly.

"He is hoping to get what he wants. By using you, Zable Fahr, as a distracting, his Arrancar can search for that which he desires," the figure explained.

"You want us to distract the Soul Reapers, thinking we are the target and Aizen can slip in unnoticed and get his 'treasure?'" Zable Fahr asked, "You know we are Vasto Lorde, not Arrancar."

"Lord Aizen is aware of this. He has complete confidence in you. Do you understand?"

The two heads of Zable Fahr looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well, we accept these terms."

"Good," the figure turned around, "come to Las Noches, you will head out tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Soul Society-Fifth Division Building

* * *

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walked towards the Fifth Division Office. He was hoping to give Momo Hinamori that special ring he bought. When he bought the ring, he thought it was one of those Friendship Rings. He bought this ring as a special gift for Hinamori.

He showed it to Matsumoto once. She was so happy for her Captain she said that he was going to pop the question to Momo. He thought that 'pop the question' did not make any sense.

What Captain Hitsugaya did not know is that 'Pop the Question' had a meaning...

It means that he is going to ask for Momo's hand in marriage.

If Captain Hitsugaya only knew...

That the ring is really an engagement ring.

* * *

Momo Hinamori was happily working to the paperwork assigned to her. As she was signing on one particular paper, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Momo."

Momo's eyes grew wide and she smiled, "Shiro-chan!"

Captain Hitsugaya opened the door, only to be knocked down by Hinamori.

"For the hundredth time, its Captain Hitsugaya, Bed-Wetter!" he replies in annoyance.

Momo giggled.

Toshiro groaned.

"What are you doing here, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, "Where is Rangiku?"

"Working, I _hope_!" Hitsugaya replied.

Momo giggled again.

Toshiro groaned again.

"You didn't answer my question, Shiro-chan," Hinamori said.

Toshiro sighed.

"Momo," he began, "you know that we've been friends since we were little, correct?"

Momo nodded, "Why are you asking this."

Captain Hitsugaya slowly placed his hand into his pocket where the ring is.

"I think we should take this friendship to the next level," he continued.

"Take our friendship, to the next level?" Momo asked, confused.

Toshiro smirked, "You are this difficult for me, Bed-Wetter."

She giggled again.

"The reason why I'm saying this now is because..." He paused, "I...had this feeling ever since when you first left for the academy."

"Shiro-chan, are you sick?" Momo asked in concern.

"No, Bed-Wetter! I'm not sick!" Toshiro replied in annoyance.

He slowly removed his hands from his pocket, leaving the ring hidden and placing his hands on Momo's shoulders. His touch caused Momo to blush.

"What I'm trying to say is this." Toshiro took a deep breath, "Momo, I just want to say that...I--"

His words were suddenly interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Fifth seat of the Fifth Division, Tolle Koenig, sir! I apologize for my intrusion, but I must speak with Vice Captain Hinamori!" the voice said.

"Come in," Momo said.

The boy, Tolle, walked up to the two and saluted to them both.

"What's wrong, Tolle?" Momo asked.

"Captain-General Yamamoto has requested that all Captains and Vice Captains are to report to the First Division at once," Tolle replied.

"Thank you, Tolle," Momo said, "that's all for now."

Tolle bowed to the two and walked out of the office.

"Something must be going down," Toshiro said.

Momo nodded, "Shall we go, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro nodded and the two began to walk out of the office and began to head towards the First Division building.

"Momo, after the meeting, I want to finish what I was going to say," Hitsugaya said.

"Okay, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori replied as she holds Toshiro Hitsugaya's hand.

_I will tell her tonight...this could be my only chance._

* * *

Chapter 2: End Read and review!


	3. Final Ploy Shinigami Version

Chapter 3: Final Ploy (Shinigami Version)

Remember: The characters, except for the OCs belong to their respective owners. The OCs are MINE!

* * *

While the Captains and Vice Captains were at the meeting, there was something going on at the 10th Division Building. Tolle Koenig, the 5th Seat of the 5th Division was walking towards the Building. As he approached the office of his friend, the 5th Seat of the 10th Division, Bowser, he heard voices coming from the office.

"But, Bowser--"

"No, Hanataro!"

"But, Bowser, why can't--"

"I said NO!" Bowser's voice was getting angrier.

"But, Bowser. Can't we just--"

**"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"**

Tolle turned a bit to the left, saw a clock smash through the window, and shattered on the ground. Whatever Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th Division, was trying to tell Bowser, he would not listen.

"Bowser, you just have to--" Tolle said, before Bowser threw a book at his face.

"Same goes for you, Tolle!" Bowser roared, "I don't want to hear it from you, either!"

"About what?" Tolle asked.

Bowser sighed, "Captain Hitsugaya has been avoiding making any advances on Momo Hinamori!"

"My Vice Captain?"

"Yes!" Bowser pounded on his desk, "It's high time he proposes to Momo and settle down!"

Hanataro came out from behind the chair opposite of Bowser, "Of course, Bowser. But, we must be patient."

"**I AM PATIENT!"** Bowser shouted before he threw a bottle of ink at Hanataro's face, covering the young boy's face with ink.

Tolle smiled, giving Hanataro a towel to clean most of the ink off his face.

"Tolle, you were there when Hitsugaya confessed to Momo. What happened?" Bowser asked.

"Well, one second later and he would have confessed his feelings to her," Tolle said, dejectedly.

Bowser groaned.

"Bowser, sir, what are you planning to do to Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Hinamori?" Hanataro asked.

"Well, because of this plan I had is in ruins. I have a back-up plan," Bowser said.

Bowser got up and walked over to a table. It had two figurines with books in the middle of them.

"I explained this to Renji and Izuru, now I'll tell you and Tolle. Tonight, we are going out tonight to party, we will ask Momo and Toshiro to join us," Bowser paused to smack the books off the table, "during the dance that will occur, we will arrange the conditions so that Momo and Toshiro dance together." Bowser placed the two figurines together as if they are embracing each other.

"But, Bowser," Hanataro protested, "what if Captain Hitsugaya or Vice Captain Hinamori suspects something?"

"Suspect?!" Bowser asked as he slapped his hand on the two figurines, sends them flying off the table and onto the ground.

"They won't suspect something like this, Hanataro," Bowser said, "trust me, it will be perfect."

"When Toshiro proposes to Momo, we will all be there as witnesses," Tolle said.

"But, w-who else besides us, Vice Captains Abarai and Kira, knows about this?" Hanataro asked.

"Almost all the Vice Captains, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and most likely Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Bowser said, shivering at Kurotsuchi's name.

Tolle smiled, "Well, that should be enough witnesses. Who's coming tonight besides us?"

"I know Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku are joining us. I also know that Matsumoto, Renji and Izuru are coming as well," Bowser said, going into his cooler and grabbed some soda bottles and handed two of them to Hanataro and Tolle.

"I guess that settles that, right, Hanataro?" Tolle asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Tolle," the young boy smiled.

Bowser looked up at his two partners, "We must make no mistake this time. We want them to be together. If we fail, we might not have another chance at getting them together."

The other two nodded as all three lifted their bottles in agreement before they gulped its contents down.

* * *

After the Captain and Vice Captain's meeting

* * *

Right after the meeting, Momo and Toshiro were walking towards the 5th Division building. Momo had, on a few occasions, licked Toshiro's ear. Thank Nebula that she did not do that during the meeting or everybody especially Ukitake and Kyoraku would start talking about it.

However, he enjoyed it, nonetheless.

"Well, here we are, Shiro-chan," Momo said as they finally approached Momo's Division.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan, bed wetter!" Hitsugaya said in annoyance.

She giggled.

He groaned.

"Momo! Captain Hitsugaya!" A voice called out.

The two turned to see Renji and Izuru running up to them.

"Renji, Izuru, what's wrong?" Momo asked.

"We were wondering if you two are coming with us tonight," Renji replied.

"Sorry, Momo and I have plans," Captain Hitsugaya responds.

"Shiro-chan, what plans?" Momo pouted.

Renji and Izuru looked at the young captain.

"What plans do you two have for tonight?" Izuru asked.

"It doesn't involve you!"

Momo pouted again, "Shiro-chan..."

"Captain, don't tell me you're letting Vice Captain Hinamori cry."

The four turned around to see Bowser, Tolle and Hanataro approached them.

"Bowser, don't get involve with this," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Vice Captain Hinamori, why are you upset?" Tolle asked innocently.

It was a daily routine, every time someone asked Toshiro and Momo to join him or her in something, he refuses. Whenever Tolle was around and asked his Vice Captain, she would tell him, despite Toshiro's protests.

"Shiro-chan won't let us go with Renji and Izuru tonight, Tolle," Momo pouted again.

Captain Hitsugaya groaned again.

"That's not very nice, Captain Hitsugaya," Tolle said, "and I was going to join Vice Captains Abarai and Kira tonight as well."

"How can you be so heartless, Captain?" Bowser asked.

"Momo and I had plans, Bowser! I told you that last week!" Captain Hitsugaya replies.

"No you didn't, sir," Bowser pulled out his little organizer from his pocket, "you said on May 27th that you want the week of June 1st through June 7th to be cleared, except for the Captains Meetings with the Captain-General. On May 30th, you agreed to take Vice Captain Hinamori out on a date on the 4th of June."

"Today is June 4th, Bowser!" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"...Sir, it's the Third of June!" Bowser said.

Renji, Izuru, Tolle, Hanataro, and Momo giggled.

Toshiro groaned once again.

"Besides, you can take her out tonight and tomorrow!" Bowser said.

"And get involved with a little bit of sexual activities!" Izuru added.

Bowser, Toshiro, Tolle, Renji and Hanataro looked at Izuru.

"Just kidding!" Izuru rebutted.

"That's the last thing they would do!" Bowser said angrily.

Toshiro and Momo looked at each other and blushed.

"Fine!" Captain Hitsugaya said, "We'll come!"

The boys smiled as Momo licked Toshiro's ear again. Her actions caught Tolle, Hanataro and Bowser's attention.

"I think that's the first thing they would do!" Tolle told Bowser.

Bowser nodded.

"What do you think, Bowser?" Hanataro asked.

"We'll see what happens tonight, I just hope Matsumoto doesn't make such a big deal of it," Bowser replied.

The three nodded as they went their separate ways. Bowser walked with his captain, Tolle walked with his Vice Captain, and Hanataro walking towards his Division.

* * *

Chapter 3: End Read and Review!


	4. Final Party I Dragon and Koopa

_On the last installment of _Final Destination...

The 10th Division 5th Seat, Bowser, his partners, 4th Division 7th Seat, Hanataro Yamada and the 5th Division 5th Seat, Tolle Koenig, have come up with a plan to get Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori together...

"_Bowser, sir, what are you planning to do to Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Hinamori?" Hanataro asked._

"_Well, because of this plan I had is in ruins. I have a back-up plan," Bowser said._

_Bowser got up and walked over to a table. It had two figurines with books in the middle of them._

"_I explained this to Renji and Izuru, now I'll tell you and Tolle. Tonight, we are going out tonight to party, we will ask Momo and Toshiro to join us," Bowser paused to smack the books off the table, "during the dance that will occur, we will arrange the conditions so that Momo and Toshiro dance together." Bowser placed the two figurines together as if they are embracing each other._

"_But, Bowser," Hanataro protested, "what if Captain Hitsugaya or Vice Captain Hinamori suspects something?"_

"_Suspect?!" Bowser asked as he slapped his hand on the two figurines sends them flying off the table and onto the ground._

"_They won't suspect something like this, Hanataro," Bowser said, "trust me, it will be perfect."_

"_When Toshiro proposes to Momo, we will all be there as witnesses," Tolle said._

* * *

_Bowser looked up at his two partners, "We must make no mistake this time. We want them to be together. If we fail, we might not have another chance at getting them together."_

_In this installment of _Final Destination, _Bowser decides to confront his captain about his gift to Momo. Find out right now in the Fourth Chapter of _Final Destination!

* * *

Chapter 4: Final Party I (Dragon and Koopa)**(1)**

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

"Bowser! Didn't Renji say where they were gong to party at?" Tolle Koenig asked, putting his small black organizer in his pocket.

"Karakura Town, most likely!" Bowser replied from his office, "Matsumoto liked this place she took Renji and Izuru to."

"A bar, of course," Tolle added.

"Yeah, but something else had caught her attention. It would seem that there is a dance hall in the bar. They hold contests to find the best dancers in the bar. The winner gets a lovely prize."

Tolle smiled, "That would be Toshiro and Momo."

"Okay, Tolle, I'm ready!"

Tolle turned to see Bowser coming out of his office. Bowser's _zanpakuto_, sheath in its holster behind his back.

Tolle groaned, "Bowser...we going to a party, not to fight Hollows."

"You can never tell if a Hollow decides to crash the party, courtesy of Aizen," Bowser explained.

Tolle nodded, "I might as well get mine ready as well."

Bowser waved as Tolle left to head back to his Division. He then started to head towards Toshiro Hitsugaya's office.

--

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked at the little black box. He looked at the Engagement Ring (Hitsugaya still believes that it is just a Friendship Ring and nothing else.) He sighed and put the box back in his pocket. He slowly walked towards the door and was surprised to see Bowser standing there.

"Bowser," Captain Hitsugaya said calmly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, sir, I was wondering if you are ready to go?" Bowser asked.

"I just to get my _zanpakuto_ and I'm ready to go."

Bowser smiled. As Captain Hitsugaya walked towards his desk to grab his _zanpakuto_, Bowser decided to break the silence.

"Sir, when are you going to propose to Momo?"

Toshiro looked up at Bowser in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

Bowser turned around, his hands behind his back.

"Sir, I'm not going to lie to you. I believe that you're Friendship Ring is really an Engagement Ring," Bowser explained.

Hitsugaya looked stunned.

"Can I see it, sir? To see if I'm right?"

Toshiro reached into his pocket and show it to Bowser. He looked carefully at the ring. It was a single diamond, gold-banded ring.

"I knew it, it is an Engagement Ring," Bowser said.

"What?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"I have seen a lot of these Engagement Rings. I knew it when I seen it just now."

Captain Hitsugaya just stared at him.

Bowser smiled, "Captain, I know Momo means everything to you. I know that you are very protective of her..."

"Get to the point, Bowser!" Toshiro said, getting annoyed.

"You are going to 'Pop the Question,' are you?" Bowser asked smiling again.

"You aren't making any sense, Bowser!"

"I'm asking you if you are going to ask for Momo's hand in marriage!"

Captain Hitsugaya looked at Bowser. His face blushing. Bowser knew he was right.

"I know what you are going to say, sir. This could be your only chance. If you don't succeed tonight, you may not get another chance at this!" Bowser said.

Toshiro sighed, "Bowser..."

Bowser waited for his captain to say something, but watched as his captain walked out the door.

'_Damn...so much for tonight's plan!'_ Bowser said angrily to himself.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya walked out of his office. He reached into his pocket again to look at the Engagement Ring. He thought it was a Friendship Ring. Now that he knows the truth from Bowser, he stared at the ring. He put it back in his pocket and walked down the hall.

He smiled slightly, _'Thank you, Bowser. I'm ready to ask for Momo's hand in marriage tonight.'_

* * *

_Next time on _Final Destination,_ the party is underway in Karakura Town. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori get involved in one of Rangiku Matsumoto's scheme! What will happen? Find out next time in Final Party II (Dance Party Showdown!) of _Final Destination!

* * *

Chapter 4: END Please Read and Review!

**(1)** The name Koopa was the Japanese name for King Bowser from the Mario Bros. Series! That's why the SI OC name is Bowser!


	5. Final Party II Dance Party Showdown!

On the last installment of Final Destination:

Bowser decided to confront his captain about making any advancement towards Momo.

"_Sir, when are you going to propose to Momo?"_

_Toshiro looked up at Bowser in surprise, "What are you talking about?"_

_Bowser turned around, his hands behind his back._

"_Sir, I'm not going to lie to you. I believe that you're Friendship Ring is really an Engagement Ring," Bowser explained._

_Hitsugaya looked stunned._

"_Can I see it, sir? To see if I'm right?"_

_Toshiro reached into his pocket and show it to Bowser. He looked carefully at the ring. It was a single diamond, gold-banded ring._

"_I knew it, it is an Engagement Ring," Bowser said._

"_What?" Captain Hitsugaya asked._

"_I have seen a lot of these Engagement Rings. I knew it when I seen it just now."_

_Captain Hitsugaya just stared at him._

_Bowser smiled, "Captain, I know Momo means everything to you. I know that you are very protective of her..."_

"_Get to the point, Bowser!" Toshiro said, getting annoyed._

"_You are going to 'Pop the Question,' are you?" Bowser asked smiling again._

"_You aren't making any sense, Bowser!"_

"_I'm asking you if you are going to ask for Momo's hand in marriage!"_

_Captain Hitsugaya looked at Bowser. His face blushing. Bowser knew he was right._

"_I know what you are going to say, sir. This could be your only chance. If you don't succeed tonight, you may not get another chance at this!" Bowser said._

_Toshiro sighed, "Bowser..."_

_Bowser waited for his captain to say something, but watched as his captain walked out the door._

'Damn...so much for tonight's plan!'_ Bowser said angrily to himself._

However not all was lost...

_Captain Hitsugaya walked out of his office. He reached into his pocket again to look at the Engagement Ring. He thought it was a Friendship Ring. Now that he knows the truth from Bowser, he stared at the ring. He put it back in his pocket and walked down the hall._

_He smiled slightly, _'Thank you, Bowser. I'm ready to ask for Momo's hand in marriage tonight.'

And now the story continues...

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Party II (Dance Party Showdown)

* * *

Karakura Town - 1 Hour Later

* * *

"This is the place?" Bowser asked Tolle, looking at the building in front of them.

Tolle and Bowser came into the World of the Living to be in the party set by whoever it was. (Matsumoto came to Bowser's mind.) It was their first time here in Karakura Town. Tolle was excited to come to the World of the Living. As for Bowser, he was happy, if his Gigai was not so hard to get out of!

But, that is another time...

"You damn right it is for another time! This is something the readers don't want to hear about!" Bowser yelled suddenly.

"Readers don't want to hear--Bowser, who are these 'readers' you mentioned?" Tolle asked in confused.

"It's nothing, let's go."

* * *

The two went inside the building. Sure enough, it was a bar and a dance hall on the left side of the bar. Bowser scanned the pub for any sign of the party. He saw Matsumoto cheering wildly as onlookers looked on at her insane behavior. As he guessed, there was The 13th Division Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. There was also the 8th Division Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, wearing his traditional straw hat and pink flowered _haori_. He also noticed Renji and Izuru there. Bowser looked over and noticed two girls fighting over another girl.

Bowser noticed that Rukia was there with an orange haired boy.

"Tolle, what is Rukia's boyfriend's name over there? I forgot his name..." Bowser asked.

"That's Ichigo Kurosaki!" Tolle replied, "Don't tell me you don't know him?"

Bowser shook his head, "I thought he looked like..."

He paused suddenly.

"What's wrong, Bowser?" Tolle asked again.

Bowser shook his head again, "It's nothing, Tolle."

Bowser looked around. Toshiro and Momo had not shown up yet.

"Hey, Tolle? Renji did tell them this is where we are to meet?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, unless something happened to them," Tolle replied.

"Happened to whom?"

Tolle and Bowser turned around to see both Toshiro and Momo standing right behind them. Captain Hitsugaya was wearing a student's uniform. Momo was wearing a beautiful outfit. It matched her hair and eyes.

"Uhhh...sir? Why are you wearing a school uniform?" Bowser asked.

Captain Hitsugaya glared at him.

Bowser smiled nervously, "Are you actually going to dance dressed like that?"

"I'm not going to dance in my birthday suit, if that's what you mean!" Toshiro replied.

Bowser shook his head, "...No, sir."

Momo turned her attention to Tolle.

"Is something wrong, Miss Hinamori?" Tolle asked.

"Aren't you going to ask how I look?" Momo asked him.

Before Tolle replied, Bowser grabbed him by the ear.

"Forgive me, Momo," Bowser said, dragging Tolle away, "I need to ask Tolle something in private."

Momo and Toshiro looked at the two before they walked towards the bar.

* * *

"Bowser! What was that about?" Tolle asked as Bowser dragged him to a corner of the bar.

"We have a problem," Bowser said.

Tolle tilted his head to the left.

"I think our plan is not going to work!" Bowser continued.

"What happened?" Tolle asked.

Bowser explained about his conversation with Captain Hitsugaya to Tolle. The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"...So...what are we going to do?" Tolle asked.

"...The plan is still going to proceed," Bowser said, "I don't think the results are going to be positive."

Tolle just stood there, and then he smiled.

"We may still have a chance," Tolle said, "...just give it some time."

Bowser nodded, "Alright, we'll give it some time. Thanks, Tolle."

Tolle nodded as Bowser walked away, "Bowser, wait!"

Bowser suddenly stopped and turned his attention to Tolle.

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

"...Who are our dance partners?"

Bowser just stood there.

_**"EXCUSE ME?!"**_ Bowser asked aloud.

"Well, we need dance partners for that contest!" Tolle said excitedly.

"Oh, ho! You want that prize?!" Bowser said insanely.

"You bet!"

"Dream on, Koenig! My captain and your vice captain will win that prize! Who are you going to ask to dance for you?"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Toshiro sneezed.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine," Toshiro replied, "I think someone is talking about us."

* * *

"Attention! May I have your attention, please!" the bartender yelled at the crowd.

Everyone looked at the bartender as he pulled a switch. The wall next to the bar slowly opening. It revealed a big room with a basketball size arena inside.

"It is almost time for the dance competition! So, participants, choose who you want to dance with!"

Everyone started to pick his or her partners. Toshiro and Momo were the first.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! Let's do our best!" Momo said, dragging Toshiro into the dance hall.

Toshiro just grunted as they went inside.

* * *

Five Minutes Later

* * *

The six couples gather around the bartender as he explained the rules.

He explained that each couple would perform on the stage and show-off their dance moves. Copying another couple's dance is grounds for disqualification. They may use one move from another couple, not copying their every move.

As the bartender went on, we see Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Momo Hinamori were looking at the other five couples. To his left, there was Ichigo with Rukia.

"Kurosaki, I thought Orihime Inoue was your dance partner," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Orihime insisted that I dance with him," Rukia told Captain Hitsugaya.

"Where is she?" Toshiro asked Rukia.

Rukia looked around and sure enough, there was Orihime. Rukia looked at the person she was with.

"Momo, isn't that boy Tolle Koenig? Your 5th Seat?" Rukia asked.

Momo looked at where she was pointing and sure enough, there was Tolle with Orihime.

"Why is Tolle with Miss Orihime?" Momo asked.

"Rukia told Orihime to dance with Tolle," Ichigo said, "she also told Bowser to dance with Tatsuki."

Toshiro looked across the stage and there was Bowser. He was looking at his dance partner, Ichigo's friend and karate partner, Tatsuki Arisawa. She had Bowser's arm in a tight grip. The four couples could not tell if Bowser felt that or not.

"I hope Tatsuki doesn't kill him," Ichigo said, smiling.

Toshiro scoffed.

Momo and Rukia giggled.

The bartender then lifted his hand in the air.

"Let the dance showdown begin!"

* * *

Next time on _Final Destination,_ the dance off begins and everyone is showing his or her moves. The question is...Who will win the dance contest? Will Toshiro and Momo ever confess their feeling before another interruption occurs? Will they also have sex? Find out in Final Party III (Love is Bliss)! Next time on _Final Destination!_

* * *

Chapter 5: END Read and Review!

**A/N:** Before you get mad, listen, Tolle and Bowser are only going to be dancing with Orihime and Tatsuki respectively. Just for the Final Party chapters. But, I might have plans to pair Bowser with Tatsuki. Stay tuned for that.

Also, the Readers part in the story...the Fourth Wall was broken right there.

Anyway, read and cast a review!

Hollows appear behind the author holding a sign saying : **"ALL HAIL AIZEN!"**


End file.
